


解決方案

by Shizu707



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizu707/pseuds/Shizu707
Summary: *OC，無pokemon*Piers（Nezu）已退役*ABO，Leon與Raihan都是A，Piers和Leon的信息素卻有點相似(沒有指定氣息)。*有強暴內容，請斟酌閱讀Piers碰上的失控的好友，而他無法與之抗衡。
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers, Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

伽勒爾地區最大的體育競技會場正在進行今年度的冠軍杯，隨著賽事逐漸逼近尾聲，場內的熱度仍持續沸騰。各處都在實況轉播，宮門競技場外的超大螢幕看板上也不斷切換著主客兩隊的攻防戰，就連場外的人都感受到裡頭火熱的比拼。  
Piers剛下計程車就感受到山巔之城的寒風，雖然不比途中雪山裡的戰競鎮那麼冷酷，但他依舊不怎麼習慣這種寒涼的天氣。  
他拉高了繫在脖子上的羊毛圍巾，只露出一對翡翠綠的眼睛，卻對周遭的熱情毫無波動。就彷彿是個異鄉客，對如此盛大之事漠不關心。一路上都能聽到身邊的人在談論今年足球隊的陣容和實力⋯⋯  
目前已是最後一場比賽，伽勒爾地區大多數人始終認為領軍Charizard隊，並連勝數場比賽的Leon最終會是終結這次冠軍杯的高人氣人選；但現在也有部分人認為今年的黑馬隊伍便是Victor率領的Cinderace。  
不過Piers對此根本毫不在意，他只是拿出手機撥出一通語音通話，聽筒靠在耳邊，冰冷的撥號持續響了片刻，最後嘟嘟一聲，另一頭的人始終沒接通。他嘆了口氣，卻沒停下腳步。  
他朝著競技場的方向去，比賽剩下倒數48秒，比數維持在2：2，轉播螢幕上的球員交戰也越來越激烈，播報員語速也不落球員，每每句都更是增添賽中的緊張感，所有球員都專心一致的在奪取對方腳下的那顆獲勝希望，奔跑、進攻、射門。  
場邊的球迷觀眾不斷呼著球隊口號，要替自己的隊伍集氣，另一邊自然也不輸對手氣勢，整個競技場充滿劍拔弩張的氛圍，哄然聲響穿破蒼穹，漫延出競技場。  
冰冷的空氣在空曠的廣場上肆虐，卻吹不熄所有人的熱情激昂。

Piers並不是第一次來到這裡，也不是時常來到這裡。他曾經是爭奪冠軍的眾多球隊之一的選手，也曾有過大名鼎鼎的Macro Cosmos想當他球隊的贊助廠商，但後來諸多原因他沒有接受，之後也選擇了退出球壇。  
並不能說自己隊足球沒有熱情，只能說多少事情是Piers身不由己。  
他觸摸屏幕重新撥號，憑藉著大略的記憶走在只有少數人才知道的隱密小道。他的頭髮早被吹亂，黑白交雜的長髮在風中飛舞，險些連大衣都要被吹開。耳邊仍是冰冷的旋律，他忍不住皺眉，嘴裡喃喃了什麼，隨後被寒風帶走。

「您的撥號未接通——」Piers切斷機械女聲未完的話，點開通訊軟體，他的連絡人清單上並沒有多少人，除了現在少有連絡的朋友，發光的螢幕上沒有出現任何新的訊息。  
他打開相簿，裡頭大多是自己和少女的生活影像。Piers指尖覆上螢幕中女孩的臉，像是在輕撫對方。瞬間Piers的眼神柔和了下來，她是自己最珍視的唯一。

他的妹妹，Marie。

晚風掠起他的髮絲，傍晚後的夜幕降臨得很快，綿延天際的雲朵從粉紅色被染成紫黑，徐徐寒風也冷得更甚。Piers知曉Marie有來這座競技場，而自己是來接她的。  
從小到大，Marie就是他人生中最需要守護的家人。父母對他們來說已經成為陳舊的記憶，既斑駁又零碎，Piers甚至連爸媽的臉也快記不清，他只記得他們消失前囑咐自己要好好照顧年幼的Marie，然而父母留下的遠遠不足以支付他倆兄妹到成年。  
所以Piers得提早長大，他擔起父母的職責養育Marie。在分化之前，他曾冀望自己能成為一個強壯的Alpha，至少這樣可以在妹妹成長的過程中有一個保障。其他方面或多或少可以少去各種麻煩和減輕一些生活上的壓力，不管是工作或是應付任何事情的體能，Alpha總會是這個社會體系中最吃香的性別。

然而當Piers越接近分化期時，現實給了他一個最不期待的結果。  
他成為了一個Omega。  
而不久後也迎來了他人生中第一場發情期。那次經歷並沒有帶給Piers任何驚嚇，他做足了準備，那時的他只感受到另一種悲傷和疲憊。他祈求上天不要讓Marie和他一樣成為一個Omega，他願意為她坦然承擔命運。

結束了那次發情期，Piers為了買抑制劑，他不斷操勞自己，學業、工作，與照顧妹妹的三方面忙碌下，他的身體出現了異狀。  
一場與發情期無差的大病使得Piers的生育系統變得更加虛弱，簡單來說，就是更不容易受孕，對他人的信息素反應也變得不靈敏些，這也不壞，代表他並不會像所有Omega在信息素影響後變的只會想著被填滿。  
而懷孕這問題... ...這消息對當時的他來說，或許是好事，但將來呢？Piers或許會對此存疑，他並為想好自己是否會想要個孩子。

此時的他停駐在側門旁的防火巷，抽著菸，原地等待。  
或許Marie早就先行離開了？  
他吐出O型煙圈消磨暫時停止思考的大腦，開始發呆，碧綠的眼睛在夜中就像神祕的寶石，美麗又充滿魔力。出門時在腺體上做的偽裝也被大風颳去，變的淡薄許多，糾纏上香菸的氣味，又成了另一種偽裝。  
場內的比賽已經過去幾分鐘，所有人歡欣鼓舞的氣氛還在持續。Piers依稀聽見了人們在高呼新冠軍和他的隊伍，他扔下沒抽完的香菸，踩熄，火紅的蒂頭在他的腳下消逝，但他的手機上依舊沒有消息。Piers猜Marie大概先走了。

正當他轉身要離開時，側門突然地被打開。Piers看去，未當他注意到對方高挑的身形時，一股強烈的危機意識竄上他的背脊，「What the hell！」他嗅到了Alpha強烈的味道，猖狂且毫無保留的撲面而來。  
屬於畏懼強者本能的Omega開始後退，一對藍色眼眸在漆黑之中晦暗不明鎖定住Piers，無時無刻散發著危險警告。他的大腦敲響警鐘，下達了無數次快逃的指令，但身體卻被本能佔去，愚蠢且遲鈍的錯過了逃跑的機會。  
大量信息素朝著Piers直衝猛撞，狠狠的將他制伏在原地。  
沒來的急理解情況，恐懼就已經急速上升，Piers看對方的眼神就像是看到了猛獸，失去意識，全憑本能行動的那種。

「Fu——滾開！」在Alpha面前，他聲如蚊蠅，最中像是一口氣吞進沙漠之風，乾燥不已，唾液不斷在分泌。眼前高大的身影一瞬間就將Piers逼到牆上，不遠處的路燈正在閃爍，但也就一眼，Piers便看清楚對方的模樣——

Raihan！？

他的思緒顯然完全傻住了，Piers掙扎閃躲，他慌忙叫喚：「住手！Rai——Raihan！」  
強勢的Alpha對Piers沒有任何反應，直接咬上Piers柔軟的唇，尖銳的犬齒弄傷了他，亂無章法的吻中嚐到了絲絲腥甜，Piers只感到粗魯與疼痛，對方的信息素將他席捲、包裹、溶解。  
恐懼再次一點點爬升，他不知道Raihan怎麼了，自己卻不敢反抗他。

一個存在未知危險的Alpha。

「Raihan快停下，那裡不——」嘶啦一聲後，Piers的聲音逐漸小去。

「... ...停下。」

「拜託，不要。」幽暗的樹叢裡傳來Piers哽咽哀求，「Raihan醒醒... ...」然後是Alpha 的沈默，接著一連串不明顯的聲音後，只剩下Piers無聲的悲鳴。

他被失控的Raihan強制侵犯。

羊毛圍巾被捆在自己手腕，上衣在剛才的拉扯中扯的變形，褲子則被撕裂落在一旁，破爛不堪。他的雙腳被大力拉開架在對方的肩上，身下是凌亂不堪的畫面。  
Piers仰躺在凹凸不平的草地上，像個被搗壞的娃娃，全身燥熱，癱軟無力，綠眼睛裡被淚水填滿，每一口呼吸都讓他發酸、發痛，遭到入侵的入口卻被帶出大量清液，交合處一片淫靡，彷彿身體同樣享受肉體的歡愉。  
短硬的雜草扎入他的皮膚，吸進的每一個空氣都充斥著濃郁的信息素，Piers無法與之抗衡，Omega的本能就像遇熱就融化的蠟燭，毫無勝算。  
眼前的漆黑就像是他的無助，風聲蕭蕭帶起斑影劇烈搖晃，撥開隔在與天空之間的樹和雲，天上卻沒有一絲光點，連月亮都照不進這裡。彷彿他的祈求並沒有被信仰之主聽到，沒有希望。

高大的Alpha只專心的操著底下的Omega，很是滿意對方的乖順與畏懼，藍眼睛裡充滿讚許和慾望，他低頭再次索取對方的甜美當做獎勵，舌尖舔舐過那個被他咬出血的傷口，殘留的鐵鏽味讓他本能的興奮。火熱的身軀禁錮住對方，Omega纖瘦的身體與四肢他輕而一舉就能擰碎，假如底下的Omega不聽話的話。  
他一下一下的撞進對方柔軟濕熱的甬道，他喜歡當自己進入時那緊縮的攀附，和退出時那留戀不捨的反應。Alpha靠近Piers的頸窩，鼻尖湊到了腺體附近，嗅著對方有些怪異的信息素，但又隱約有著自己熟悉的味道。

「不要、不要標記。」Piers恍惚間反應過來，他像是被捲入悶熱的沙暴裡，思緒變得遲鈍，被強制勾起反應的身體熱潮不斷，連吹拂的晚風都助長著罪惡之火，唯一可以安撫他的，就是這場該死的性愛。  
Piers的雙眼不斷流淚，眼前清晰後又模糊，眨了眼再次看清對方。「你到底怎麼了⋯⋯」兩人都濕汗淋漓，Alpha像是沒聽見他的話，並無回應。占有的親吻和印記不斷落在Piers的禁區周圍，他的尖牙蠢蠢欲動，甚至想翻過Piers做最後的步驟。

「不行！」Piers大喊，並閃躲起來。他死死將自己壓入地面，但他的反抗確實招來了Alpha的不悅，水藍色的眼睛變得寒冷。  
那一瞬，Piers深恐著眼前無法預測的Alpha。

之後的性愛都成了更殘暴的酷刑⋯⋯。

先前反抗的舉動使Piers身上累積了許多新痕跡，高大的Alpha冷眼以待，安靜看著身下傷痕累累的Omega，卻沒有再接進對方腺體。他的慾望還沒平息，抽出，再進入，觀察著將自己摀住當保護的Piers，仍因為自己還再他體內律動而顫抖，優越感讓Alpha又一次覺得該大方賜予對方獎賞。  
他拉開幾乎沒有使勁的雙手，輕易的就讓Piers顯露在自己眼前。  
Omega臉色蒼白像褪了顏色，碧綠的眼睛哭的又紅又腫，手腕上的圍巾也已經骯髒不堪，打上的結老早就鬆了，他扯開那條棗紅色的織品，扔在一邊，示意Piers環住自己。  
而這次，Piers不敢再忤逆。

他過於細瘦的手臂小心翼翼的搭在Raihan的肩處，綠眼睛盛滿懼意，Alpha注意到了，但他享受這一點，向前對方臉上給予讚賞的吻，表示Omega做得很好。  
當Raihan貼近的那一刻，Piers呼吸幾乎停滯，畏縮而不敢輕舉妄動。面對無法理解的Alpha，Piers所承受的壓力不斷在累積，他彷彿是顆不斷灌氣的氣球，情緒在爆炸邊緣，維持著自我保護的天秤。  
直到那個吻離開他的眼角，Piers忐忑的緊繃才得以鬆懈，但卻維持不了多久，Raihan並未釋放，而對方抽送的速度越來越快，他既忐忑亦緊張，抱住Alpha的雙手不自覺收緊。

「不要標記，我會聽話。求你，Raihan... ...」這是Piers最後的請求，他急道。「不要標記我。」

Alpha藍眼睛盯著他哭紅的綠色眼眸，夜色的掩護下，高大的身影扣住Omega瘦弱的身體，將其淹沒。

Raihan在他體內成結，起初是痠麻的脹痛，到變成撕裂般的疼痛。Piers大口呼吸著，將聲音壓抑在喉嚨之中，漲紅了脖子。他痛苦又暈眩的高高仰起頭，眼淚順著滑下，喉結在Alpha面前滑動。  
Raihan也再喘息，本能在慫恿自己咬上去，然後標記眼前的Omega！對方的信息素有點撲朔迷離，卻始終有股吸引他的氣味存在，但並不濃郁。  
Alpha盯著被鎖住的人，Piers沒有看向自己，他選擇閉上眼什麼都不看。眼前凸出的喉結仍隨著吞嚥上下跳動，他想分清楚Omega的味道，耳邊能清楚聽見Piers不小心洩漏的低哼，又軟又綿，像是饜足般的嘆息，他喜歡。

Piers可以感受到有東西不斷灌輸進自己的生殖腔，他閉著雙眼不斷催眠自己，希望噩夢可以就此過去。接著他開始胡思亂想⋯⋯  
Raihan從沒這麼安靜過，到底為什麼他會變得如此兇暴？Piers暫時無法知道，他甚至不清楚結束後他要怎麼脫身。  
或許他該求救？Piers立刻否決這個答案。“明星球員於競技場旁野戰慶祝冠軍杯”，副標題還能寫道“前Obstagoon隊長是個Omega！”他諷刺的想笑。  
忽然間他感覺身前有溫度逼近，Piers睜開眼，對到藍色目光的剎那，Raihan猛然掐住他的下巴，抬高，不許Piers低頭，接著那顆頭顱低埋在自己的視線之下。  
看不見的恐懼使Piers的心臟像是墜入冰窟，他的心跳猛烈加速，胸膛起起伏伏，流乾的淚痕又再覆上新的痕跡。Piers咬住傷痕累累的下唇，用力的程度讓傷口再次出血，翠綠的目光狠泣瞪著眼下那人的髮尾。  
然後他感受到一種濕滑且柔軟的物體在吮舔著自己的喉結，他驚嚇的又吞嚥了一次，而Raihan的唇舌就像追逐獵物的爪子，在撲殺之前，先玩樂一番。直到尖銳硬物抵了抵他的皮膚，Piers只感到緊張和害怕，他努力克制自己吞嚥的次數，就在最後某個停頓——

「哈呃——！！！」Raihan咬住了Piers，而他發脹的腺體就此逃過一劫。

尖銳的疼痛非常清晰的烙印在他的意識與身前，仔細來說，是喉結下方的皮膚。彷彿代替原本的目標，Piers感受到炙熱，Raihan的一咬讓他束手無策。

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！」

那裡是接近最薄弱的皮膚，Piers第一次有了超越被標記的恐懼——那叫做死亡。  
全身的血液彷彿凍結，他忍不住縮起全身，包含還被鎖住的那一處，耳邊聽到Raihan呼吸突然發緊，粗重的氣息令他無止盡地感到悲傷。不久後，體內的結退去，Piers終於被鬆開束縛。  
高大的Alpha離開Omega胸前，抬高角度看向Piers，藍眼睛平靜的散發著濃濃滿足，他湊上前索取Piers的嘴唇，舌尖劃過對方新咬出的傷痕，有些陶醉。  
Piers沒有多想，抓起趁隙間發現的一樣硬物，直接砸上Raihan的頭，高大的Alpha吃痛倒地，但Piers不敢去探查Alpha的情況，他踉蹌的爬起身，抓了自己的物品，頭也不回的逃走了。

回家！回家！回家！


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers最狼狽的一夜。

回家！

Piers不敢跑向人多的大路，不想因為身上的氣息引來更多麻煩，他就在狹小的巷子裡胡亂衝撞，一路上他只想著快跑，跑快一點！更快！再快一點！  
腎上腺素激升讓他暫時撇除體力不支的問題，但虛浮的雙腿幾乎多次差點碰上地面，就像冷空氣在他身後推他一把，踉蹌地險些撲在陰冷的夜色中，沒人會來施捨他。  
還好很快的Piers就在路邊看到了一台空的計程車，他拉緊大衣，垂著頭遮去面容，希望可以讓自己看起來正常些。冷風灌入毫無遮蔽的下體，讓他冷的直發抖。Piers拉開車門，他把自己快速塞入後座，前方的司機收起來不及看完的報紙，透過後照鏡目視了乘客一眼，笑容和善的詢問目的地，Piers卻只是將自己掩飾的更多，他希望司機什麼也沒看出來。  
報了自家公寓附近的地址，司機點點頭，沒有多問什麼便踩下油門行駛上路，即使Piers看出司機眼中閃逝的疑問與好奇，他仍不斷安撫自己或許只是自己想多了。  
車內吹著暖氣，Piers卻仍止不住的發抖，他夾緊雙腿，把自己抱的更緊，用力到指節泛白。

他想回家... ...

Piers疲憊的將頭靠向車窗與座椅的夾角，車窗上立即印出了自己的模樣，他卻不敢多看，綠眼睛無神的探向車外。他該感謝計程車公司，因為為了保護司機與乘客，也避免會有意外狀況，司機和乘客之間隔了一道隔板，車廂內只有後座可以乘坐，而他身上的氣息也不會被發現。  
精神有如陷入沼潭，解脫後大幅委靡，一點一滴的拖著Piers休息。窗外不斷閃過各種顏色的招牌，增強了欲睡的效果。大螢幕上不斷放送著今年的新冠軍隊伍，Piers盯著那年輕選手的臉，出神地猜想或許這孩子跟Marie差不多大... ...

Marie——！！

妹妹的名字讓Piers猛然清醒，他坐直身體，慌亂的翻找自己的包包，找到了冰冷的手機。

「先生，你還好嗎？」後座的騷動引起前面司機的注意，對方從後視鏡裡看了他幾次，大概注意到了乘客的不對勁。Piers嚥了嚥喉，回答。「是、我很好。」

他的聲音非常乾澀不穩，像是經歷了一場三天三夜的演唱，聲音嘶嘶啞啞，手機屏幕的藍光渲染了他的五官，蒼白的臉顯得更沒生氣，彷彿已死的幽靈，綠盈盈的雙眼透著驚慌，似乎不想被挖掘更多問題。  
或許是載客的經驗，司機別開目光，沒再多問這個令人擔憂的客人。  
Piers打開訊息，發光的螢幕上跳出了未讀的紅點，他點開聊天室，在未接通的２則語音下方多了幾則新訊息——

Marie：＂我和Bede先離開競技場了。＂

Marie：＂Gloria打賭說Victor會帶領Cinderace迎向勝利果然沒錯，哥哥你有看見嗎？但我也不會輸的，總有一天我也許能打進前三。＂

兩條訊息都是在一個小時以前，下面還有一條是３０分鐘前傳的——

Marie：＂哥哥來嗎？Victor的慶功宴。＂後面又補了一句。＂大家都來了，還有哥哥的朋友。＂

(附上地址和一張群體合照。)

Marie被Gloria勾著手，Victor和Bede坐在一邊，其他球員幾乎包圍了餐桌，甚至是Piers曾經交集過的幾個運動員，當然連Leon也出現了。  
所有人看向螢幕比了勝利姿勢，也有的只是微笑比Y，卻唯獨沒有出現一個多小時前傷害過自己的那人身影。

朋友... ...

Piers看著螢幕上Marie微微的勾起嘴角，妹妹拘謹的微笑像是給了他安慰，卻又無意翻攪了他的情緒，Piers哽咽，眼眶發熱。大腦接連冒出無限疑問，什麼樣子的朋友會失控強暴別人？有人知道Raihan的情況嗎？自己會不會殺了人？他越想越多，沈重的心情將Piers瘋狂擠壓。  
他在鍵盤上打字，手指卻不斷失誤，他沒辦法控制的不斷顫抖，輸入錯的字母。Piers反覆刪除、拼字，最後發送——

＂不，謝了小妹。好好享受，替我和其他人打聲招呼。＂

字句中儼然和平時一樣，Piers不打算將事情暴露給任何人知道，至少不會是現在。他盡量不在文字中鑲入無比負面的情緒，悲傷、孤獨、痛苦留在Piers內心掙扎蔓延，如同最糟糕的天氣，風雨欲來，形成危險的暴風圈將他圍困，沒人知道此時的他有多煎熬。  
當計程車停靠在熟悉的住處附近時，Piers迅速支付了車資，當司機多餘的提供是否需要協助，他拒絕了對方的關心。陌生人的慰問都似是不安全的刀刃，明確地挑著他脆弱不已的神經。  
Piers掏出鑰匙，將門推開，關上。老舊的公寓像個老母親迎接他回家，屋子內的氣息像一個安心懷抱，Piers直奔衛浴間，像是找到傾瀉的避風港，他大力甩上門，瘋狂脫去全身的衣物，無意間Piers瞥見牆上的鏡子照出自己現在的模樣，他的臉馬上扭曲。身上的氣息時時刻刻都在提醒他有多骯髒、多可憐，強烈的信息素仍然濃烈的附著著他，Piers赤著身驅踩進浴缸，所有衣服散落地板，Piers只想將它們銷毀，還有自己。

洗乾淨、洗乾淨、洗乾淨... ...

大量熱水沖刷在皮膚上，有點燙，但他不在乎。手裡擠出過量的沐浴乳抹在身上，淡淡的香氣也會變的濃烈刺鼻、暈人，Piers全身濕淋淋的，他只專心想著讓自己重回乾淨。搓澡的沐浴巾來回擦過同一塊皮膚，然後換到下一塊，手中的力道越來越大，直到刺痛打在神經Piers才恍然停下。  
白皙的皮膚已然泛紅，熱水從頭頂流下，無一處不是微微刺刺，甚至腫痛。翠綠色的雙眼直勾勾盯著腳下的漩渦，雙腿之間不斷有液體從某處流出，他將手伸向那處，緩緩探入，摳挖，不到一會兒，一絲絲的鮮紅混著大量的精液接二連三的沾滿他的手，Piers兩眼無神，淚水聚集眼眶，他目視水流帶走那些東西，或許心理的恐懼就可以減輕一些。

不知多久後Marie就回來了。夜歸的青少女帶著聚餐後的愉悅回到家，第一時間微醺的意志讓她還未注意到家中的異常。

「哥哥，我回來了。」她脫下鞋子，悠然地向裡頭走去。屋內死寂一般，年輕的Beta就感受到不對勁，原本雀躍的心情也瞬間停止。

「哥哥，你在家嗎？Piers？」

雖然對信息素的感知沒Alpha和Omega那樣敏感，但她仍察覺到家裡多了一股陌生的味道，強勢的氣息更像是某個Alpha曾經來過。  
Marie放下自己的物品，謹慎地一一探查，逐漸濃郁的信息素忍不住讓她蹙起眉頭，雖然Alpha和Omega的氣息對Beta並無作用，但Marie正在為她的哥哥擔心。Piers不曾帶過任何人回家，更何況沒有誰知曉他的性別，如此龐大的信息素不可能那麼簡單。

「Piers你在房間嗎？」除了浴室，氣味最重的地方就來自Piers的房間，而裡頭有如壓了一層烏雲，沈悶的氛圍等同死寂。

「Piers，你還好嗎？」沉默穿透門縫，Marie卻沒有放棄，她嘗試和對方溝通。

「哥哥，我可以進去嗎？」

但並未聽見回應，Marie下意識地輕輕轉動把手，打開門扉的煞那，床上隆起的蠶蛹明顯縮瑟了一下。

「... ...不要。」裡頭的人拒絕，聲音輕如鴉羽，

這很不像Piers的行為。Marie心中的擔憂逐漸加重，她靠近床沿一步，信息素的味道就越明顯，幾乎就來自Piers身上，準確地說——就是！  
「Piers你還好嗎？你的味道... ...」她的問題即使是關心，卻仍是揭開了他的痛處。她的語氣即便輕柔，依舊能讓他悲從中來。

「... ...」她似乎聽見了Piers的泣鳴，Marie忐忑，心臟忍不住緊縮，她幾乎沒聽過自己的哥哥哭泣。  
「讓我看看你好嗎，Piers？」Marie不敢有多餘的動作，她輕輕的將手覆在棉被上，甚至隔了一個距離，等待回應。

「... ...」

「Pier——」s還未吐出口，面前包裹的白繭就緩緩塌陷、剝落，一顆腦袋悄悄顯露。Marie原本希望Piers情況不會太糟，直到第一眼，她的心臟就在陣陣發疼。  
Marie倒抽一口氣，看到了自己哥哥面容慘淡，本該秀氣的臉盡是憔悴哀傷，與自己同樣的綠眼睛毫無生氣，乾裂的嘴唇發白，上面有著多個咬傷，且還未結痂，櫻桃紅的血色埋伏在裂開的肉縫。畫面震驚了她，一時之間Marie什麼話也講不出口。  
她不敢想像Piers之前發生了什麼事，Marie感到震驚與悲傷，她的眼眶發紅，喉嚨哽咽，她知道對方遭受到的絕對不止於此。

「哥哥... ...」Marie沒敢多問，她只是對著Piers開始啜泣，她想抱住對方，卻也怕驚嚇到他。Marie的哭聲幽幽持續，Piers綠色的眼瞳裡才有些凝聚，注視著她，他最捨不得自己的妹妹哭泣。「嘿... Marie別哭...」

一個哭泣的人被一個受傷的人安慰，無疑是湧出更多的淚水。

「我沒事，睡一覺就會好多了。」她的哥哥想扯出一個微笑，Marie卻看到了Piers嘴上的傷口又泌出絲絲鮮紅。

Piers的喉嚨微微發疼，遮掩下的那塊皮膚也在突突地燃燒，他的聲音低啞，溫柔安撫，假裝無事一般，Piers從被單中伸出一隻手握住Marie溫暖的手心，努力傳遞安定的力量，即使自己已經精疲力竭，他仍會給妹妹任何安慰。可如此脆弱的模樣，怎麼能止住她的不捨和心痛？  
Marie壓抑著難過，她點點頭，過幾分鐘，眼淚暫時停止了。她多想擁住自己親愛的哥哥，告訴他自己就在這，但她說不出一切都會沒事這種承諾，因為Piers已經受到了傷害。

「Marie，我有點累。」Piers眨了眨充滿倦意的眼睛，淡淡的黑色半月躺在長長的睫毛影子下，相同的綠色眼珠卻在抗拒所有人，「等我起來後，你在和我說慶功宴上的事好不好？」Piers對少女露出淺淺微笑，面無血色的模樣更讓人痛心。  
Marie張開了嘴，組織好的文字卡在喉間，她抹去臉上的淚漬，最後只吐出一個單字。

「好。」

她在Piers允許的目光下壓低身軀，輕柔地擁住對方，不敢出力。蜻蜓點水般的一個吻落在Piers微涼的額頭，Marie效仿自己年幼時，每當一受到傷害或沮喪難過，哥哥都會這樣的方式安慰她。  
之後Marie退出房間，關上門，站在門外片刻，沒發出半點聲響，房內靜的像是沒有人存在，裡頭的烏雲並沒有被帶走，持續困著還未復原的受害者。  
Marie仍未擺脫來自Piers身上的震撼，酸楚的感覺淺淺浮動，她知道自己不該繼續哭泣，她冷靜下來，離開Piers的房門外。  
她要找出那個人，而她需要一點幫助。Marie對自己發誓。

隔天她就感覺到了某人的不尋常... ...


End file.
